Kyoi's journey
by Ajit Krishna
Summary: This is a fanfiction of my OC who will grow up, become a pirate captain, and will meet the One Piece characters, and it will turn into a humongous story. I'll give it a rating of T because Sanji will appear soon. And there may be romance.


**Kyoi's journey**

This is my first fanfiction so I'm not sure if it's any good, so please review!

Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and everything I created... wait this whole chapter was created by me, so I own this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – the Island sinking in gunfire, Bachino Island**

Hagashi D. Kyoi woke up on a cold, creaky floor to the sound of the footsteps he was very well acquainted with. He immediately shot up and ran to the tall, well-built man who looked down to find the 10 year old child he had found on the streets 2 years ago. The man went to his knees and said "Kyoi, you will now be leaving on a boat. All you have to do is go to someplace far away from here. I will stay back and make sure you make it". Kyoi just stood there dumbfounded as he saw the tears that rolled down the cheeks of the man. "I won't leave without you, Sebastian, you are the only person who was ever kind to me. I don't want to leave you!" exclaimed Kyoi as he noticed that tears were welling up in his eyes. "We don't have time, you must leave immediately" said Sebastian, ignoring Kyoi's reply to the only solution to this predicament.

**Flashback:**

"Get back here, you rotten child" cried the shopkeeper as he stopped to catch his breath. "I don't want to" shouted Kyoi as he ran through the streets skillfully dodging all of the civilians while holding on to the loaf of bread that he stole. Thump, Kyoi fell on his back looking up at the man who had bumped into him. "Kids shouldn't be stealing, young one" said the man with a soft voice which hinted the kindness of the man. "And who might you be, mister. I think you don't realize who you are talking to." said Kyoi as he got up and dusted the dirt off his back with one hand. "I'm Sebastian, and I am fully aware that I am talking to the most troublesome thief of this island, Hagashi D. Kyoi" said the man now with a look of disgust at the child's tone towards him. '_Children these days don't have respect for their elders' _thought Sebastian.

Sebastian walked over to the shopkeeper while grabbing onto Kyoi's hand with strength that rendered Kyoi's efforts to escape useless. Sebastian paid for the loaf of bread that Kyoi stole, and he took Kyoi to his house. Kyoi looked at the man with admiration, he was surprised that someone was willing to treat the child who is hated throughout the island. "You will be living with me from now on, I will teach you some manners, as well as pay for your food. In return, I want you to give up on all those dirty means of acquiring food and money" said Sebastian with a look of seriousness in his face. "I promise, but I also want you to teach me how to be strong, as I want to be the Pirate King" said Kyoi, he too with a look of seriousness. Sebastian started laughing, as he managed to say "Ok, I will teach you how to fight, but you will be a marine instead".

**Present:**

Bam, bam, bam, the sound of guns and cannons were resonating throughout the whole island, "Mwahahahahaha, this island is now mine. The island that is famous for its immense wealth is now mine, can you believe it, the great Bachino Island is now mine!" exclaimed the captain of the pirate crew that was ransacking Kyoi's hometown. "Damn you, Vaisklaw" Sebastian grunted under his breath, but it was loud enough for Kyoi to hear it through all the noise. "Who's that?" Kyoi asked. "A pirate wanted for 85 million bellies." stated Sebastian. Kyoi went silent in fear and started trembling as he ran through the fire engulfed island that he had lived in for 10 years. Sebastian noted his fear and held his hand, giving him extra courage. They finally stopped running as they reached the port, Sebastian looked at Kyoi and held back his tears as he carried Kyoi and threw him on a fishing boat. "LIVE AND BECOME A GREAT MAN, YOU WILL SURELY ACHIEVE YOUR DREAM!" cried Sebastian as he ran off towards Vaisklaw's ship. "YEAH, YOU CAN BET ON IT!" yelled Kyoi as he tried to make sure that Sebastian's wish would come true. He managed to unfurl his sails and departed to somewhere that is far from there.

**Kyoi's POV:**

I could barely bring myself to unfurl the sails as I looked at what remains of the island that was my hometown until a few minutes ago. The pride of the city still stood tall but it was sure to collapse within moments, the pride that was banned from the poverty like me. Our island had a huge residential area filled with nobles with a huge reputation world-wide, and it looked glorious even though it was surrounded with fire. Then, I had a quick glance to the pirate ship that was under attack by Sebastian, it looked chaotic even from here. I could see Sebastian wielding a katana and skillfully slicing all those that stood in his way. He had taught me how to use haki and how to imbue it into anything. My basic combat skills are even better than his due to my youth. However, my skills as a swordsman are still third-rate. I saw him go face-to-face with Vaisklaw, but someone he had just cut was barely hanging onto his life and used his gun to shoot him. It wasn't enough to kill Sebastian, but it gave Vaisklaw the opening he needed to finish off Sebastian. I immediately looked around suppressing my tears, so as to not let his sacrifice be in vain. I swore to myself that I will avenge his death.


End file.
